A symposium is proposed to consider the origins and development of human cancer as it is influenced by genetic variation in the human population. The working sessions will be on genetic instability, tumor virus genetics, polymorphisms influencing carcinogen metabolism, immune deficiency diseases and evidence for the mutational and clonal origins of human tumors.